Fiebre
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: " —He leído un artículo donde escribían que los labios son más sensibles para detectar esas cosas y que el cuello es el mejor lugar para percibirlo. "


¡Hola, hola! Bueno, pues les paso a dejar esta cosa que escribí en medio de mis tareas del finde. La verdad es que ojalá les guste, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pensé en una historia para estos dos porque _meh,_ creo que se me está muriendo esta pareja también y en medio de la depresión por eso y de ver la película de _Rango_ (x'D), salió esta cosa.

 **¡Advertencias!** Ya saben que un fic mío implica yaoi, AU y OoC.

 _Naruto_ le pertenece enteramente a Kishimoto y yo sólo tomo sus personajes para entretenerme y escribir cosas gays con ellos (:B)

* * *

 **((*~* [ FIEBRE ] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

Itachi arqueó una de sus cejas, preocupado.

Sasori llevaba un buen rato observando la nada. El Uchiha suponía que muchas personas necesitaban dejar su cabeza en blanco para tranquilizar el atribulado desfile de sus pensamientos y lo comprendía porque él llegaba a hacerlo con frecuencia. Pero cuando se trataba del Akasuna, aquellos lapsus siempre resultaban tanto fascinantes como espeluznantes: El rostro del taheño adquiría una expresión taciturna y un poco abandonada, igual que el hermosísimo rostro de un muñeco que ha perdido las manos que lo ayudan a cobrar vida o un títere cuyos hilos se rompieron tiempo atrás.

Deidara le había confesado (horas después de enterarse que Itachi había sido asignado al mismo dormitorio que su _danna_ ), lo aterrador que podía llegar a ser. Insistió en dejar que el propio Sasori volviera en sí. Itachi asintió a la instrucción del rubio sin decir mucho. No obstante, al ver esa extraña nube opacando el iris almendrado, la inquietud le llenó la boca con un sabor amargo.

¿De verdad estaba bien sólo esperar a que reaccionara por su cuenta?

Francamente, cuando Sasori se _iba_ (por llamarlo de alguna manera), le daban escalofríos. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad para admirar al taheño en esa actitud tan pasiva, con el ceño relajado y los labios entreabiertos, con la belleza propia de las marionetas a las que tanto proclamaba como arte.

En realidad, desde el primer momento que se cruzó con el pelirrojo, él pensó que era una de las criaturas más hermosas que existían en la tierra. Únicamente se le podía comparar con las figuras elfícas que dibujaban en los _Bestiarios_ o las esculturas y pinturas del Renacimiento, donde el conocimiento de las técnicas artísticas y de la anatomía, impulsaban nada más ni nada menos que la perfección.

Avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas, Itachi sacudió la cabeza y siguió acomodando los libros que se habían apilado en su escritorio desde la última semana. Pero una y otra vez, su atención regresaba a Sasori.

« Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser más excéntrico de lo que ya me parecía cuando hablaba de su arte eterno », meditó con la boca torcida en un gesto pensativo. « Hombre, ¡si hasta pareciera que no respira! ».

Un sentimiento de aprensión se hizo con él, junto a la urgencia por despertarle.

—Er… ¿Sasori? —Llamó, pero el otro no respondió. Itachi se le acercó despacio, observando las manos blancas que permanecían quietas sobre el regazo, medio sosteniendo un libro—. ¿Puedes oírme?

Igual que si luchase por volver a la consciencia, el pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro. Fue un sonido leve, parsimonioso y —casi— soñador. Sin saber exactamente por qué, Itachi se ruborizó, tratando de imaginar lo que tenía a Sasori como encantado. Dubitativo, pasó una mano frente a los ojos del Akasuna, sin percibir la menor reacción en éstos.

« ¿Sabrá siquiera que estoy frente a él? ». La respuesta inmediata, fue un no rotundo y tajante. Pero al mismo tiempo, Itachi tuvo la certeza de que su negación era consecuencia de su propio deseo porque fuera así.

Miró la puerta de la recámara, lleno de culpabilidad. Aguardó como sospechando que alguien entraría al dormitorio con estrépito y lo encontraría ahí, medio inclinado sobre Sasori, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para cometer el crimen. Evidentemente, nada ocurrió que pudiera romper su tentación; él no sabía si sentirse aliviado o aterrorizado mientras volvía el rostro hacia el taheño y se mordía los labios, en un —último y fútil— intento por quedarse al margen.

Despacito, empezó a acercarse al pelirrojo. Notaba el viento que se colaba por la ventana y temió que éste fuera a delatarlo y susurrarle al Akasuna qué intentaba robarle en ese momento. Sus ojos negros no se despegaron nunca de los orbes castaños, tratando de atisbar cualquier señal de reconocimiento. Contuvo el aliento mientras al fin, haciéndole sentir que el mundo temblaba bajo sus pies, alcanzaba los labios de Sasori y depositaba en éstos un suave y casto beso.

Apenas un segundo después, Itachi se echó para atrás (no violentamente, claro, temiendo que cualquier movimiento fuera a romper la ensoñación del otro). Sasori permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua, hermosa y fría a pesar del ligero rubor natural en sus mejillas. Itachi sintió una gran decepción al percatarse de que el Akasuna no había despertado ni percibido en absoluto la caricia.

« ¿Qué? ¿A caso esperabas verlo despertar como si fuera La Bella Durmiente? Has pasado mucho tiempo con Tobi y tus primos más pequeños ». Se regañó mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

Itachi se llevó una mano al rostro y tragó saliva, dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo que acababa de hacer. Notó el corazón latiéndole con fuera sobrecogedora y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, como en un carrusel. Deseaba repetir el experimento, pues el beso anterior no había sido suficiente ni para guardar en su memoria el tacto de sus labios contra los de Sasori. Pero resultaba peligroso hacerlo de nuevo; no tenía que tentar la suerte y el Akasuna podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Envalentonado con la idea de que en esas condiciones, no debía temer que Sasori lo rechazara, Itachi cerró los ojos y se dispuso a besarle una segunda vez.

« ¡Dios mío! Eso es terrible: Prácticamente, me estoy aprovechando de él ». Desterró la idea en cuanto la formuló.

Presionó los labios de Sasori, en esta ocasión con un poco más de fuerza, tratando de memorizar el calor en la boca ajena, su textura y el sabor del café negro que el taheño siempre encargaba en el desayuno. Llevó una mano a los rizos de un rojo innatural y la metió entre ellos, disfrutando lo sedosos que estaban y que dejarían impregnado en sus dedos el perfume del champú.

Dejó que transcurrieran algunos segundos antes de alejarse unos milímetros.

« Mierda. Mierda. No es suficiente ». Gritó una molesta vocecita en su interior. Una segunda la mandó callar y bramó un profundo '¡Basta!' que tanto Itachi como la primera voz ignoraron olímpicamente. Temblaba por las emociones de haber probado los labios de Sasori por primera vez, después de esos últimos tres años de resistirse y convencerse de que jamás ocurriría.

¡Muy bien! Ya no podría detenerse. Acarició la piel del taheño con su aliento, descendiendo hasta el cuello. Inhaló el aroma de su loción, de nombre desconocido pero que siempre lo había vuelto loco. Depositó un suave beso sobre la manzana de Adán de Sasori y casi se le escapa una risa, entre amarga y genuinamente feliz.

Entonces percibió la tensión del Akasuna. Itachi fue arrancado de su pequeña fantasía de la misma forma violenta en la que Sasori solía regresar de sus lapsus y, por supuesto, el Uchiha estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico.

El cerebro no le respondió más y permaneció en la misma posición durante lo que pareció una eternidad, deseando cavar un hoyo en la tierra y enterrarse ahí durante centurias completas, con la esperanza de que su vergüenza disminuyera sólo un poco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Itachi? —Preguntó la voz ronca de Sasori, quien seguía tan inmóvil como él. Fue un momento entero de desesperación donde Itachi suplicaba a su cerebro volviera a trabajar y le diera una respuesta no sólo coherente, si no que le permitiera articular cuando menos un sonido inteligible.

—Llevabas un buen rato sin moverte. Me preocupé. Intentaba ver si tenías temperatura, para llamar a la Enfermería del Instituto, si lo necesitabas —contestó tan precipitada y torpemente que las palabras se atropellaban entre sí.

—Ah.

—Sí.

—¿Con los labios en el cuello?

—He leído un artículo donde escribían que los labios son más sensibles para detectar esas cosas y que el cuello es el mejor lugar para percibirlo.

—Ah. —Volvió a decir con un tono llano, aunque con cierto matiz de incredulidad bailándole en el interior.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —replicó en seguida—. Pero, ¿vas a quedarte ahí?

Itachi sintió que la sangre yéndosele a la cabeza le dejaba el cerebro como huevo revuelto. Se levantó tan rápido que sus pies se tambalearon y él tuvo que estirar la mano al escritorio, terminando en una extraña postura porque el mueble no estaba demasiado cerca que digamos. Le dio la espalda a Sasori, pensando que mientras la ensoñación se iba de sus facciones, empezaría a adquirir una mueca de repugnancia y desaprobación que él no podría tolerar.

—Lo siento —repitió Itachi, avergonzado hasta niveles insospechados. Intentaba ocupar sus manos con los libros que antes habían ocupado (parcialmente) su atención.

—No te preocupes. Podemos fingir que no me di cuenta de nada, desde el primer beso.

El Uchiha se congeló en su lugar, dejando caer el volumen que estaba por acomodar en la pila de los que entregaría a la Biblioteca esa semana.

—O podrías hacer todo lo contrario —sugirió el Akasuna en seguida, con un tono vacilante. El corazón de Itachi se suspendió en el vacío y se giró hacia él con las cejas arqueadas, descubriendo que Sasori lucía genuinamente esperanzado de que se decidiera por la segunda opción.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, sólo me resta esperar que les haya gustado y ojalá me puedan regalar un review (-w-)

¡Les mando abrazos virtuales, sempais!


End file.
